<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Eulogy by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596067">A Eulogy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Historical RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ancient History, Historical, Historical Accuracy, Historical References, Israel, Jewish Character, Judaism, Other, Temple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Written in Tisha Beav</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Eulogy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written in Tisha Beav</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's gone.</p><p>It's actually gone.</p><p>The idea of life without it feels absurd.</p><p>How did we not see it coming? We were warned. Many times. Countless times.</p><p>Why did we ignore it? We were so arrogant, so sure that nothing could happen.</p><p>And it blew up in our faces. Literally.</p><p>And it's all our fault.</p><p> </p><p>We were great, once. We believed in God with all of our hearts, we were one nation, united and strong.</p><p>But like every other time, it was too perfect to last.</p><p>Another king came, another war, another new, exciting god to lead us astray.</p><p>The prophets warned us. We should have listened. After all, it happened before. But it was easy for us to ignore them, ridicule them, and cast them away. Easier than changing our new comfortable way of life.</p><p>We took what we had for granted, trusted in our God-given strength without facing the fact that without him, our strength was no more.</p><p> </p><p>And then they came.</p><p>They came for us with all their strength. Our God, the only God, <em>[how did we forget?]</em>, gave them the power they needed to defeat us. Through them, we got the punishment that we deserved.</p><p>When they came, we were already so weak, divided into two different kingdoms, fighting against each other. No longer a nation, only tribes.</p><p>They barricaded our capital, put us under siege.</p><p>We ran out of food. We ran out of water.</p><p>People were dying on the streets.</p><p>Children dying at their mothers' hands. At some point, things were so bad mothers cooked their babies. The horrors we've been through will be scarred on our hearts, and our descendants' hearts forever.</p><p>We thought it couldn't get any worse. We were wrong.</p><p>They broke down the wall. They came in and did the worst thing we could have ever imagined. The thing we were warned about and chose to ignore.</p><p> </p><p>They burned down our temple.</p><p>Watching it burn was by far the most soul breaking thing we ever witnessed. Just like that, it was over. There was nothing left to fight for. Our most sacred thing, destroyed.</p><p>We couldn't deny it anymore. It was gone, and it was our fault.</p><p>We cried, we prayed, we begged God to have mercy on us, but we were too late.</p><p>We were forced away, too weak to fight, as we watched our life, our city, our land, our kingdom, our temple, everything we had, everything we were, burn down to ashes, and we had to face the fact that all of this was our own doing. We had no one to blame but us</p><p>They forced us out. They scattered us across the world, only our traditions keeping us from blending and forgetting who we are.</p><p>There will be no more prophets. We don't deserve them anymore.</p><p>The last prophesies said that it will take us two thousand years to rebuild our nation.</p><p>It's a very long time, but we are not afraid. We have faith.</p><p> </p><p>The day it all came down, the day we lost everything, the ninth day of the eleventh month, will forever be remembered as the day we lost everything. Thousands of years after our passing, our descendants will mourn, and fast, and cry, and remember this great loss. We will teach our children the lesson that we learned with blood, death, and tears so that it will never happen again. And one day, one glorious day, we will be ready to start again. We will earn our forgiveness, we will fight and win our land back.</p><p>And we will build our temple again.</p><p>It won't be easy.</p><p>We will have many fights along the way. We will suffer. But eventually, we will rise again from the ashes, stronger than ever.</p><p>And this time we will not let it burn away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is mt first work, so please be kind. And thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>